Fall to Kiss
by Noiseee
Summary: 成年人的青涩暧昧


贪得无厌。

爆豪胜己推开天台的隔门，撞入扑面而来的烟香，还有写满惊讶的绿眸。

"小胜？"

点点雀斑拍在烂在记忆里二十多年的面孔，印在那张脸上的蠢样早已令爆豪胜己熟悉到想吐。绿谷出久。这个骨子里谨慎温和的男人可没有天大的胆子一直缠在身边，但命运弄人系上的孽缘却让这不可能的一切变得顺理成章。他曾与自己相伴度过短暂的童年，叛逆期，还有青春期，度过短暂的招工旺期，爆豪胜己只得无可奈何地接受这个像狗皮膏药一样甩不掉的家伙又得继续霸占求职道路的一站。

"你怎么在这里？"

对方的问题顺理成章，但暴躁的男人只想往这句随口问语上吐上几口唾沫。他买来了红豆包，混上便利店里买来的罐装咖啡。爆豪本想安安静静地找个地方卸下一日的疲倦劳累，在甜到腻的廉价味道里熬过自由但无聊的正午。

然而爆豪万万没想到，当他拽着这副灌铅的躯体迈上天台时，却不偏不倚地碰上本该不存在的旁人，而对方却恰巧的自己最不想遇见的家伙——谁也不想在初到的职场遇上见证过往的熟人，这共事的感觉就像是老太婆在隔壁盯着一样。那家伙瞥见挂在手臂上的塑料袋，蓝绿色英文字母映落在对方满带笑意的双眸。还真是可爱的午餐，以及欠揍的废久。

"我倒也想问你怎么在这里。"

爆豪的反问也不是没有理由。不同于光是摆上一张臭脸就能吓走同僚的自己，眼前的绿发男人在交友方面却凭借温柔与贴心，赢得一致好评。只要他愿意，哪怕没有带钱包甚至欠下一屁股债，男人光是眨巴眨巴圆滚滚的绿眼，就可以赚来不少好处，上当的蠢货向来不缺，比如好骗的大饼脸和富二代阴阳脸混账。总的来说，他不可能在午休时间只身一人，只要他是人缘不错的绿谷出久，而不是孤独占据高地的爆豪胜己。

"大概是……带头犯规。"一团薄烟撞向蓝天，在男人夹带不满的视线里碎成光片。造成一切的罪魁祸首正在身旁，他的声音轻快随意，隔在沙哑音线里的低声嘟囔几近回到学生时期的青涩。绿谷的脖子上挂着公司的工作牌，高于爆豪的头衔搭上整齐简单的西装，使这个除了发色外并不张扬的男人衬得更似标准模范员工。而他正在抽烟，留在废弃易拉罐里的烟头说明了这一切。

"你知道的，公司禁烟了。"温柔谨慎的微笑隔着浊香薄烟，二十四年来标准乖乖仔模样的家伙，指尖却搭上一根碍眼的香烟。"放心吧，这里没有摄像头，上鸣和峰田已经确认过了。"

"什么时候？"

"上周，或者刚颁布新政的第二天，我也不太记得了。"熟练地轻敲烟末，几处烧得发白的烟蒂在风里燃尽。绿谷趴在栏杆上。寒意仍未从春末里退场，洒在绿丝上的和光暖得慵懒可爱。"他们好像带来了最新的杂志，用最精品的那一页糊上最像监视器的角落。"

他努了努嘴。果不其然，随绿谷的视线望去，爆豪在身后五米外的水塔旁瞧见一个方盒。白色的，突起而轮廓线条看似着实能引来上级无趣的关注。"直至现在的安宁证明，这不过是唬人的玩意，比不上楼下的真家伙。具体哪一天我也忘了，我不擅长记人，更别说锁在镜头里的半截美腿。"

可这点不相关的低俗乐趣从未引起猩红眼里的留心。他又吸了一口烟，偏浅唇瓣里缓缓溢出别无实形的浊雾。弥散在鼻翼的烟香混入薄荷的味道，并不惹人生厌，但当对象是绿谷出久时，这点评判法则又得另当别论。

爆豪夺去指间的香烟，动作强势而干脆。深陷惊讶的幽绿迎上猩红的强势，被扣在栏杆的男人有些不知所措。"我说的是这个。"爆豪轻晃手里的香烟。男人的骨架相较于同龄人而言还属纤细，哪怕小腹已为长时间的锻炼徒增几块线条还算不错的肌肉，但这点挣扎反抗对于爆豪胜己而言不过也只是右手便能应付的徒劳。七星烟。淡淡的茶酸掺入烤烟烟草的醇香，味道浓醇但不呛喉。过去文学史上不少优雅女性借蓝白包装下的细烟寄托情愫，眼下隔过薄薄的雾痕，窃吸醇烟的废久仿佛也别有韵味。

摔在天台栏杆上，两人靠得很近，擦过前额的金发刺入柔软蓬松的绿缕，就似拍在脸上的气流，带有熟悉的温热与困在彼间的浊香。他的膝盖抵着对方的胯下，暧昧的姿势轻擦糟糕的部位，同样作为男人，爆豪自然明白这般动作的意味。但可惜占据上风的野狼可没有撒手不管的意图。他不由地加大拘束双手的力度，随即掐在下巴的左手硬生生地阻断对方的退路。

正午的烈阳烘烤绿谷的后背，但比不上扫遍全身的炽热视线带来的燥热。他的指腹轻擦衣领遮不住的肌肤，带茧的粗糙触感唤醒皮肤下的酥麻。绿谷说不准对方的行径意义，这个令人捉拿不透的男人总能踩在合乎道理的边缘，做出一些超出寻常的举动，比如触碰，比如亲吻，比如凭这逐渐升温的局面放任不要紧的逼问。"什么时候？"

"有段时间了。"被按在身下，绿谷却没有显得多么惊慌失措。偏尖的音线在烟雾冲积下少有得沙哑，挂在唇边的浅笑似浓度适宜的尼古丁，伴随不以为意的态度麻痹醉人。"压力一大，就想抽一点。"

"戒了。"简短的音节砸下不容分说的命令，爆豪胜己就连言语里也夹带高傲强势。他一贯如此，无论是二十四年来跟前身影的独霸，亦或者是入职第一天就坐在距离绿谷最近办公桌的自然，这个男人总能让一切都变得理所应当。锐利的红眸紧锁绿眼里的全部，他活得嚣张跋扈，但又强得令人屈从。

一只手探向绿谷的口袋，摸索什么的动作更是搅乱两人间的思绪。男人的体温偏高，宽大的掌心仿佛能漏出满满的男性荷尔蒙。弥留在指尖的炽热温度困入狭小的口袋，隔着薄薄的布料，绿谷只能借不住吞咽的喉结舒缓多余的想法。男人的身体结构简单得难以想象，容易窥见的器官就似造物主的一个恶趣味玩笑。粘黏掌心的薄汗满带对方的气息，不住后退的双腿却被困在别有深意的膝上。

猩红双眸显然察觉绿谷难以启齿的困扰，可无奈对方可没有松口的意图。他的手缓慢地擦过窄间，曲起的手指挤在彼此唯一的间隙。气氛暧昧得难以控制，绿谷深呼吸竭力调整状态，即便脸颊蹭上的绯红已然倾述截然不同的所求。这是他所不愿直面的，也恰是对上爆豪胃口的存在。

突然，拘束中的双手迎来了意料外的自由，还未等绿谷发问，甩在眼前的打火机在正午阳光的照射下分外惹目，就像自己被戏弄后的窘迫模样那般。造成这一切的罪魁祸首正安然自若，晒得发烫的栏杆托起男人后背所依的重量，由肩膀传来的热仿佛在嘲笑绿谷的过分联想。爆豪站在自己的身边，那双猩红眸子罕见地稍敛锐气，勾在上扬唇角的坏笑嚣张地展露恶作剧达成后的愉悦。他满意的晃了晃掌心里的打火机，凑近上衣口袋取走烟盒的手还很不老实地拧了一把绿谷的前胸。

"小胜太狡猾了！"绿谷不满地高声控诉，而作为回敬之礼，他的脑袋挨上来自爆豪的一记弹额，还有抛在掌心的火机。被戏弄后的难堪仍似燥热那般在脸上糊成一团，但男人接过打火机后的动作却顺其自然。长出一截的烟蒂砸在水泥地板，闪在掌心的火光却为凑近的金发男人抹上薄红。几滴火星溅在昨夜雨后的水洼，相靠距离下，一道新起烟雾扩散其中。

"你不是戒了吗？"轻巧熟练地将打火机重新塞回口袋。连同爆豪的嘲笑。绿谷出久虽然已经是二十四岁的社畜，但年龄的增加丝毫不影响他对欧尔麦特的向往喜欢。他买来了各式各样的周边产品，大至塞在床边的等身抱枕，小到火机底部的Q版贴纸。他或许该藏得更好，至少自己还能在爆豪面前捞回点颜面。不过迎上当前局面，这自然也是奢望，于是作为蹩脚的反击，绿谷报复式地回以一记。"自从被光己阿姨发现后。"不轻不重，正踩痛处。

"那还不是多亏了你。"爆豪用力咋舌，愤愤地弹了弹烧至指尖的烟蒂。烤烟而不呛喉，浓醇又饶有清新回甘。品味不错。可他绝不会如此坦言，这小子远比老实外表看起来更擅长得寸进尺。"别人出钱你出命，醉成一滩还死活拽着我的衣领不放，哭哭啼啼的脏死了，弄得好像是我欺负你那样。"

结果被死老太婆看见了，揍了我没收了打火机与烟，还顺带被逼着换衣照顾某个醉鬼。当然，这点后话被爆豪少有地咽下喉中。绝不是温柔，更近乎心虚，毕竟第二天后屁股疼的可不是自己。

"这还真是麻烦小胜了。"

可绿谷声音里却全无任何歉意。弥留春末的和风迎面吹来，拍透单薄的衬衣，不算冷，但也得以换来纤细身板的哆嗦。他缩了缩脖子，强勉无恙的伪装暴露在抖落的烟蒂与紧随身影的猩红。骤然贴向脸庞的暖意渗透皮肤，绿谷吃惊地向身侧望去，不偏不倚地迎上锐利的视线，以及坠落掌心的热牛奶。草莓味，很暖，几滴水滴沿发皱的纸盒滑落。爆豪胜己性不嗜甜，但他身边总有一个长不大的家伙，又矮又蠢，喜甜还不擅于照顾自己。

相较于幼驯染的别扭暴躁，绿发男人倒显得直白坦然。他接过牛奶，笑容远比草莓还要甜蜜可爱。缓缓吐出弥留唇齿的醇烟，散在风中的沙哑嗓音听起来有点像撒娇。

"不过认真想想，这也算是你的错。"

"烟熏都不走，你黏人还要我买单？"对方的语气一如既往得不算友善。

"你太受欢迎了，毕业了鞋柜里还堆满情书，明明总摆着一张臭脸。"

从小到大，我就跟在你的身后。你很强，站在比自己高出一个头的前辈面前也毫不示弱；也很聪明，无论是运动还是学习都总名列前茅，任何超过你的家伙都有着被魄力碾压咬碎的风险。跟在你的身后，我比谁都更明白这一切，也比谁都清楚，对于总收获鲜花和赞美的王，回头望向自己的可能会是多么的飘渺。爆豪胜己拥有太多值得夸耀的资本，而绿谷出久只有在毕业晚会的醉酒里才有编织美梦的胆量。他在工作上谦逊勇敢，但在爱情上可真是十足懦夫。一口抽去所剩无几的烟支，趴在栏杆上的男人伸手接住擦过金发漏入的和光。

"这是老子的魅力。"不同于有些气馁的上司，靠在栏杆的下属摆出一副高傲的姿态，顺理成章的态度揽下对方变味的赞赏。他窥见东京深空的蔚蓝，夸张广告牌上变换的流光，还有洒在蓬松绿发上的灿金和光。头发也未免太乱了，整一糟糕的鸟巢。他伸出手，挽起的衬衫袖口还蹭上笔痕。身旁距离很短，可却也长得让男人犹豫。"怎么，区区废久也吃醋了？"他选择了调侃，掌心只捕获来自发梢挂落的零光。真烦。男人有些暴躁。

"只不过是上瘾了。"

一句不搭调的言语撞入彼间。突然，爆豪几欲退去的手臂被用力拽住——力气说不上难以挣脱，可胜在出其不意——意料之外的举动打破了男人的重心，刹那的顺势前倾在掌心撞到栏杆后总算迎来安稳骤停。

两人的姿势有些别扭奇怪。一手攥紧爆豪敞开的衬衫衣襟，绿谷凭短暂的速度优势把骄傲的男人扯到自己的跟前。他们的距离近得离谱，似乎任意一方的一句话语，另一方都能借吻堵唇。身高上不变的六厘米差别令体型纤细的绿谷看起来处于下风，可不知是偶然还是故意为之，恰巧抵在对方裆部的膝盖为画面染上暧昧的色彩。四目相对，爆豪双手撑在绿谷的肩旁，轻擦鼻翼的碎发引得他心里发痒。

他拽着对方的衣领，任那片肌肤迎上温热的鼻息。绿谷不期望对方会做出什么反应，他只不过想来一个恶作剧——一个挑拨下属的混账上司。男人没有告诉他，当他吸下第一口烟时，灌满脑子的不是摆脱压力的轻松，而是毕业晚会后、故意冲自己吐烟坏笑的男人面孔。那个人他记住了二十四年，或许还会更久。

唇齿拦不住吐出的薄烟，烤烟焦油的独特醇香混入别样的色彩，缓缓地拍在爆豪的脸上，拂动摇曳的邪火。举止既像是成人的挑逗，可绿眼里的纯真又使这看起来近乎孩童保守秘密的相约。罪灰祸首似乎仍未满足，他凑前半步，鞋尖叠上牛奶盒上滴落的水滴，偏浅的双唇覆上对方干燥的唇瓣——假若没有置于其中的食指。

"直到现在。"绿谷一字一顿地缓慢道来。

混账。爆豪冲正骑在自己身上，或者该纠正说正企图骑上的男人骂道。不过也许连爆豪自己都没有发现，正考量该如何处理废久的自己唇角却挂上一道浅笑，一如既往得与友善不沾边，广义而言更近乎于燃去性质的危险。曾撩拨绿谷的掌心用力地掐住对方的下巴，介乎留下红痕的力道里满溢反击者的野性。

"少装帅，就凭你这张脸，只会引人胡来。"爆豪佐证似地用力揉了一把绿谷的后臀。健身房没能为对方的单薄身板增添过分的肌肉，倒是给这柔软可爱的部分平增美妙触感。

于是绿谷放弃多余的念头和动作，干脆利落。他举起双手，不走心的投降式举动很是从容。相处二十多年，他早就摸透与对方的最适相处方式。这匹野狼厌倦过分软弱的绵羊，敢于在濒死前用力反咬的黑山羊大概更能从中挣脱。当然，前提是那幸运儿正是也只能是绿谷出久。

"然后我继续升职，或者直接辞退，就看这一个拳头过去，上头怎么判定吧。"

"脾气可真大。"

他不由轻笑。

"反正你也不会坐视不管。"他夺过所爱指尖的香烟。烤烟的醇香滑落唇齿，弥留在烟嘴将男人的野性不羁探入喉中。"对吧。"

"混账玩意。"爆豪伸出手，这一次他总算是拍在对方的头顶上，将那一头蓬松的绿发揉得凌乱。那家伙换了一个姿势，靠着栏杆像一只慵懒的猫那样享受力道。尼古丁的浓度定是超标，不然自己奈何如此上瘾痴迷。

他用力地拽过绿谷的衣领，同样的动作搭上明显差距的力道，勉强趴在对方脖颈的领带连同衬衣被扯成一团。领带绑得一如既往的糟糕，蹩脚胡来的手法活该被拽。可怜的衬衫禁不起爆豪的扯拉，崩开的纽扣少有地开放展露这副躯体的美妙。猎人讨厌别人盯上自己的所有物，但除己之外。猩红眸子别有深意地略过灿烂阳光下衬得苍白透明的肌肤，带茧的指腹直指掩藏在锁骨之下的一片暗红。"什么时候？"

"前天。被恶狼咬了，金发红眼，嚣张霸道得令人发指。"绿谷没有阻止下属的越轨行径，相反，主动勾上脖颈的左手似来自深夜的邀请。"从这里，"纤细的手指划过锁骨，慢动作的滑动轻擦勉强还挂着衬衫的所剩。"啃到这里。"他的指尖轻留所爱的心脏。

"那么现在呢？"搂紧腰肢的力道不禁加大，仿佛要将眼前的人永远地困在怀抱。

"他正抱着我，不怀好意。"勾住脖子的双手轻拍对方的后背，绿谷向贪婪地在颈窝索求的来者埋怨抗议。"胡子没剃好，扎人。"

"早上太赶。"爆豪罕有地没有反驳，即便他也没有打算道歉。迎上那抹沁心的墨绿，男人愈发不满地缩紧彼间近乎无存的距离。他还想要更多，从每日初醒的相视，到归去暮年前的终生相守。强势不羁的男人不擅细腻温柔，他所能用以诠释表达的，也许是为对方买来的热牛奶，还有轻勾企图造反的家伙鼻梁。"谁让某只绿毛羊胆子肥了，竟然把他的狼先生按在床上睡懒觉。"

"被惯的。"

发丝相缠，几缕烟香萦绕不散。极近之处，温热的鼻息将暧昧与理智融化在相拥高温。最温暖的拥抱传递最直接的炽热，绿谷不由地踮起脚尖。

"欠收拾。"

爆豪嘴上骂着，却在不经意间加大支撑腰际的力道。六厘米，不多不少，正适接吻。

他抱紧一生的所爱，在热吻里贪婪索求。

嗜吻成瘾。

End.


End file.
